


John's Song [podfic first]

by AlessNox



Series: Podfics by AlessNox [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, audiofic, podfIDIC, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reflects on their life together as he waits for Sherlock to return from the hospital after he has been shot.<br/>A story written for PodfIDIC<br/>A prompt driven Podfic challenge. Round 4 - Mixup</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Song [podfic first]

**John's Song** \- A Sherlock podfic made for week 4 of [PodfIdic](http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/)

This was the challenge: Remix the following three seeds to make a story in your fandom. I took lines from oneand three, and the idea of a meeting from seed two (totally from canon) and mixed them to make an original JOHN SHERLOCK story. Here are the seeds if you are interested. The challenge can be found at http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/ .

 [John's Song](http://narya.net/download/JohnsSongPFIDIC.mp3)

_**Seed 1** _  
  
_[Character] accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice."_  
_"I thought you might [reaction] it."_  
_[Character] [action]._  
_"Careful."_  
_"Mmm."_  
_They looked at each other._  
_"It tastes a bit like [flavor]."_  
_"Yes." [Character] [action]. "I thought it was [description], considering the circumstances."_  
_[Character] [action]._  
  
_ _  
_**Seed 2** _  
  
_[Character] rounded the corner and saw [Character] coming from the other direction._  
_“I really didn’t expect to see you here.”_  
_“Why not?”_  
_“Because [reason].”_  
_"Want some company?"_  
_"[Response].”_  
_They kept walking and saw [a third character] hurrying down the sidewalk._  
_"Hi [Character]. This is [Character], my [something]."_  
_[Character] nodded, but [they] didn't stop to chat. "Sorry, I'm late to [event]!" [They] rushed off._  
_"Did you have to lie?"_  
_"Was I lying?"_  
  
_ _  
_**Seed 3** _  
  
_[Character] sat beside the brook and let [subject] tumble through [their] mind. Perhaps it was a mistake, [pursuing course of action], but [they] couldn't see a better choice._  
  
_[They] pulled a book out of their bag, running [their] fingers over the cover. It fell open to a much-read passage, and [they] tried to immerse [themself] in the familiar words._  
  
_However, [they] failed, and what-ifs kept running through [their] mind. What if [Character] was right, and [alternative course of action] was the correct one? What if [Character]'s course of action was the best one, but there would still be dire consequences like [(dramatic) consequence]._  
  
_[Character] closed the volume. No, [they] decided, [course of action] was the best thing to do, and [they] were going to do it. [They] tucked the book back in their bag and stood up [adverb]. It was time._


End file.
